Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reference generators for use in digital to analog converters and more particularly to a reference generator capable of using a voltage reference source or a current reference source to produce a substantially constant voltage for obtaining a precise conversion of a digital signal to an analog signal. The invention is particularly applicable to converting binary data relating to the primary colors such as red, green and blue into corresponding analog signals.